Unknown Zodiacs
by Element-alchemist1232
Summary: two zodiacs forgotten by time and their families for the past 45 years why did they leave? And what do they have to do with Kyo and Hitari? find out ! Ch2 is up!
1. Who,what,where,when, but mostly why

**Unknown Zodiacs**

Chapter one:

Who, what ,Where ,When , but mostly Why?

" _Why dad? Why don't you love me?" a young girl asked._

" _Your mother is gone because of you. You're just like your brother. Kyo! He was just like you. He was a freak. I'm - I'm ashamed that you're my daughter. Your life took away my greatest treasure. My wife." The man answered. He fell to the ground crying._

" _I'll take her sir. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll_ _be happy to go to my house. Her knew last name. Is Sohma." A young man told him walking away with the girl following._

That was many years ago and yet the little girl had never forgotten her father. Never once. And she never hated him for disowning her either. Even though she was now a young lady. She never once thought about even hating her dad. She knew that she would never be loved.

For She was cursed along with others. But even when brought to the Sohma house . She was never excepted. Not even by her older brother. So she left. But that was four years ago and she had never once returned to the safety of the house.

This girls name Was Sora. She was now fifteen. And She never wanted to see the sohmas ever again. She didn't ever come close to missing her brother never. Not Kyo. That , that traitor! He just shoved her away like she was a nobody. ' I am a nobody I guess. My own brother doesn't even acknowledge me. I'd check on him but Akito might find me and then I'd have to stay low for awhile... and it's not like I care about him.' Sora thought to herself.

" Uhh I'm so hungry ... well I guess that's expected isn't that right Tommy?" She looked to the orange tabby she-cat that she had found and rescued. It mewed with agreement. " Do you want fish?" Sora asked smiling down at the cat that had been her only companion in four years. When she found her she was a couple week old kitten. She fed her milk from a farm that she visited often . The couple on the farm were old. She would work off whatever the kitten drank in milk with labor. They knew her well by now. After the kitten grew up and ate fish she would visit just to help the couple that had helped her and sometimes when it rained let her borrow the farm.

They would ask her if she wanted to sleep in the house but she said no and slept in the hay. The kitten grew to love her. When she was about to give it up to adoption it wouldn't leave her. So she kept it. She usually fed it fish twice a day.

Her ears perked up " Hey Tom I hear a stream." Sora replied. She picked up the cat and ran through the forest. She had really strong legs she had gotten them from running so much and never once in the past four years she hadn't rode in the Luxury of a car . She walked or ran or leapt everywhere she went. She was at the stream when she heard something that sounded a whole lot like people talking. Then she tripped and fell. And usually when she did that and was knocked unconscious . Which she was... she would turn into her form. A white Tiger.

" Hey Tohru do you want to go for a walk in the woods?" Yuki asked . It had rained for most of the day and there was a rainbow and he wanted to show her the stream he had found yesterday.

" Sure Yuki I would love to!" Tohru responded she loved walking in the woods.

" Hey if your going I'm going!" Kyo yelled. Though he never admitted it he didn't like the idea of Tohru being alone with Yuki. Ever since she had seen his true form he had become very protective of Tohru. She seemed to be the person who saw him for who he was and excepted it with open arms. Outside of the Sohma family of course.

" you didn't have to yell Kyo." Yuki said getting the earwax out of his ear.

"Oh okay come on Kyo!" Tohru said warmly waiting for her friends. Mainly Kyo because Yuki was in sight but Kyo was still on the roof he was about to jump down.

" so where are we going?" Kyo asked as he jumped down from the roof.

" To a stream. I saw it one day on a walk home from school." Yuki replied .

" Oh okay Let's go!" Tohru said walking off in the wrong direction with her hand in the air.

" Um Miss Honda... that's the wrong way." Yuki told her as politely as he could.

" oh.. Well I guess you should lead the way since I don't know where I'm going." Tohru said blushing slightly from embarrassment.

They walked for a little bit it was really quiet. They finally got to the stream and Tohru had that sparkle in her eyes that told you that she was extremely impressed... which happened to be extremely easy to do.

" Wow it's so beautiful Yuki! Kyo do you like it too?" Tohru asked but Kyo had moved over to a sound that had interested him.

" uh guys! Get over here!" Kyo yelled looking down behind a bush.

" what is it Ky.- KISA! " Tohru yelled seeing a white tiger " OMG what to do Kisa is unconscious oh no um wait Kisa's white omg I don't get it .. Do I see red omg kisa's bleeding and white! And has a little orange cat right by her!" Tohru was spazzing again which usually gave her a headache.

" Tohru this isn't Kisa if I remember correctly there was a member of the Sohma family that turned into a white tiger. I forgot her name" Yuki said thinking really hard.

" It's Sora Sohma. But I thought she was dead. She ran away four years ago. I don't get it how'd she survive this long?" Kyo said looking at the tiger with sad eyes.

" Kyo how did you know that this was Sora? Was she your friend?" Tohru asked confused.

" No she tried to be my friend even after our mom died." Kyo said.

" Oh so .. Wait OUR mom that means that-" Tohru never finished.

" yeah that means I'm this jerks sister." Said Sora And with that she grabbed her cloths and the cat and dashed off then. POOF! " AHH"

She quickly put on her cloths and then dashed off with Tom and no one could believe just how fast she ran. Tohru couldn't help but notice that in her eyes they held so much lonliness and sadness. And her arm was bandaged up. There was no sign of blood but it was there as though to protect something. A secret.

" SORA! WAIT! Please!" Kyo dashed after her even faster than she was running.

" Not on your life you've never gave a care about me before! Why now?" She said still running.

" Because I'm so sorry for what I did for what all of us did to you!" And with that he tackled her to the ground. She landed in a funny position. She shoved the cat she was holding to a safe spot where they wouldn't hurt it. Kyo was amazed ' she's still the same little sister I had when I grew up'

flash back

" _Kyo ! Kyo help!" Sora called_

" _What is it Sora?" Kyo said while he was running to his little sisters aid._

" _It's a cat it has it's foot stuck in a trap I -I don't want it to die!" Sora said while crying._

" _Okay I'll lift up the trap you have to pull him out okay?" Kyo asked._

_He lifted it up and she pulled him out quickly and asked Kyo to bring a first aid kit. She wrapped up his paw and kept him for a while. She then took him to a place that was known for adopting out their pets. She said good bye to him._

end Flash back

Kyo smiled at the memory when him and his sister were still close. Now they were on top of each other. He wished he could take it back but he couldn't . He knew that what he had done and said was eternal nothing he could do would stop her from leaving.

_flashback_

" _Sora I don't like that tone. And in all truth I don't like you." All she had done was say something to him and she was immediately on his bad side._

" _Oh I- I'm sorry Akito" She said she didn't want to be on his bad side._

" _Sorry won't cut it sora!" he slapped her then walked away._

_She went outside and cried Kyo saw the whole thing and did nothing to comfort her. Then he was even meaner the next day._

" _Hey Kyo do you want to go to play?" Sora asked her bro she wanted to play with him and get Akito off her mind._

" _Just because you're my sister doesn't mean I have to play with you all the time_ _got It Sora?" Kyo yelled._

" _Oh okay I get it Kyo" She said as happily as she could._

" _No I don't think you do. Why don't you get your own life just leave me alone okay I don't even like you! I never liked you! Why don't you leave!" Kyo yelled he didn't want Akito to think that he liked her. He might be tortured even more if Kyo someone who was on his bad side. _

_That night Kyo Regretted every word he told her._

" _KYO !" A younger version of Hitari yelled _

" _Yes Hitari what is it?" Kyo asked_

" _have you seen you_r_ sister?_

" _no why " kyo said with little enthusiasm_

" _She's not in her room she's not in the house ." And with that Kyo Ran outside it was raining and saw footprints in the mud . These footprints belonged to Sora._

" _Sora! Come back please! Sora!" Kyo ran through the woods for four hours without stop until he passed out. _

_When he woke up he was on his bed. He asked who had brought him home all of them said that they just found him on the door step with a letter._

_Dear Sohma's_

_Thanks for telling me lies for most of my life like we love you Sora. HA My own brother doesn't even love me. Let alone care if I exist so I took his advice and I left. So bye won't miss ya!_

_-Sora!_

_Kyo broke down crying and that night cried himself to sleep he had a picture of his sister in his arms. He knew that even though he had said all of those horrible things to her she was the one who brought him home and saved him from dying from the cold. She saved after he killed her. _

end flashback

Sora had passed out under the weight of her brother Kyo turned her around to get a better look at her. She had Blue stripes on her face probably something she got from being in the woods so long. Her hair had gotten longer it was still black but instead of white stripes it was red she must have died it she was wearing a jacket with a undershirt and finally she had pants that looked freakishly like his. And around her arm she had bandages wrapped all around it. He knew that if he looked she would never forgive him.

He picked her up bridal style and headed back to Tohru and Yuki. But before he even picked her up the cat she had been holding jumped onto her. He was just like the other cat she had saved unwilling to leave her he petted the cat and was astonished at just how soft it's fur was there was no dirt in it what so ever! She must have taken really good car of it. But that's just the way Sora took care of things.

" Kyo! I'm glad you brought your sister back... is she unconscious? And why is there a cat on her purring and curled up into a ball?" Tohru asked. uh oh another headache was coming on fast.

" yes she passed out I tackled her and I didn't get up for a while and well she passed out under my weight... also this is her cat I suppose cause I couldn't even leave without it jumping onto her and curling up it really likes her." all in one breath and was now caching it.

" I guess we should bring her back to Shirure's with as fast as she wakes up we might have to hurry! And for rooms that we should put her in I suggest the guest room." Yuki said and with that they all ran off to Shigure's house without a second thought.

---opps---sosorry---opps---sosorry---opps---sosorry---opps---so

Lol I didn't mean to do that...sorry about the first chapter but thanx to my first reveiwer i realized my mistakes! just so you know if you didin't get it Kyo is her brother. well any ways... I feel like doing something fun:

Kyo: HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE... ahh i'm three dementional. Cam: OMGKyo I'm your V-president i totaly love you! Kyo: Wow your scary Cam: opps acting like a fangirl sorrymy mom took me shoe shopping and i get girly after my mom forces me to. Kyo: Tohru gets that way sometimes Cam: I'm hungry do you want pizza? I'll put sardines on half. Kyo: YEAH PIZZA!

That's all i have to say for now.. because i'm busy stuffing my face with pizza.


	2. Everyone has something to thank her for

Chapter Two:

Every one has something to thank her for.

" Shigure! Shigure!" Tohru yelled she and Yuki were first to get there mainly because Kyo had been walking the whole way almost staring at Sora.

" Shigure! We found a member of the Zodiac!" Tohru said with cheer and worry in her voice.

" Which one? " He asked noticeable surprised.

" According to Kyo . His little sister Sora." Yuki said with a hint of emotion Shigure when they lived back at the Sohma house was very close to Sora almost like a father to her when she ran away he was almost as sad as Kyo was.

"S-sora? You mean the Sora that - that turned into the white tiger? My Sora?" Shigure asked with a tear in his eye . Not a tear of sadness a tear of happiness.

" yes Shigure the white Tiger sora!" Yuki said

"What does he mean by 'My Sora?'" Tohru asked

" Well after kyo left for the sohma house Sora was born and then well Her mother died and then her father disowned her so she came to the sohma house when she was about four. I fell in love with that little girl not love love but father love. She was always so polite and she was so quiet. When she ran away I had never been so sad. I kept thinking ' why ? Why did she leave I'm sure there could of been something I could have done to keep her here.' but now she's back!" Shigure said .

Kyo suddenly appeared with Sora and was still walking staring down at her.

" Sora! Hey Kyo why is Sora asleep?" Shigure asked with a worried tone.

"Um well she was trying to run away so I tackled her and she kinda passed out under my weight." Kyo said

" she's defiantly gotten taller and she's worked off all the baby fat she had... I almost can't believe that it's her. But I bet when she wakes up she'll still have those grey-blue eyes that she had." Shigure said he looked at her and smiled.

" let's go put her on the guest bed." Shigure said walking into his house.

" Hey Tohru!" Momiji called it had been one day since Sora had gotten there and she still hadn't woken up and the cat refused to leave her side it would only leave to have a quick thing of water, use the bathroom or steal a fish off the table. Besides that it never left her side. This was the same for Kyo.

" Hello Momiji!" Tohru said smiling at him

" I couldn't help but notice that Kyo wasn't at school today. Is he sick or something?" Momiji asked.

" No . Yesterday we were walking in the woods and well we found his little sister unconscious on the ground. She had already turned into a Tiger though when we found her. Her name is Sora do you know her?" Tohru said thinking about what momiji might say.

" Sora Really?" Momiji said with so much happiness.

" Wait our Sora?" Hatsuharu appeared out of no were.

" Oh hi Hatsuharu. And yes the Sora Sohma . Do you know her !" Tohru said happily she wanted to know about Sora's past that made her so angry.

" Yeah I know her and I feel bad for her too. When she was little her mother died then her father disowned her. Then her and Kyo were really close but one day Kyo said some things that were very cruel. She even went to me and Hatsuharu but we both turned her away too. See she just said some thing to Akito in the wrong tone and we were all afraid of her. So that night she ran away. Kyo Chased after her but passed out from so much running. The bitter sweet thing is. She brought him home even after he told her such horrible things she saved him from the Cold and the Rain. " Momiji said to Tohru in a sad tone. While he said that tears flew down his cheeks.

" So she was turned away by her friends and family and only found one solution to runaway. But even though Kyo had said such cruel things to her she saved him?" Tohru was about to cry too.

"Yeah she was really kind to everyone she would smile at you whenever you were mean to her as if to say I forgive you. She had a strange love for animals and would do anything in her power to help them ." Hatsuharu said almost to himself.

Flashback

" Akito don't hurt it!" Sora yelled.

Akito had a whip in his hands he was about to whip a puppy that had barked at him earlier.

Sora dove in front of the puppy and her arm was whipped. She let the puppy out of the room so it would be safe. You Impudent girl. And with that Akito starting whipping her.

" Grandpa Shigure can I have a wrap?" Sora asked.

" Sure but wh- " Shigure stopped to see a horrible cut along her arm. " sora how did this happen?"

" I just couldn't stand by and watch Akito whip a poor puppy. I jumped in the way and got whipped I let the puppy out so he could run away and then Akito got angry at me so he whipped me more. But I'm fine because I know the puppy is fine!" Sora said happily Shigure was just amazed most 11 year old girls would cry at such a painful thing but not his Sora.

End Flashback

" Really? She did all of that just to protect a puppy?" Tohru asked.

" Let's just say she had a soft spot for dogs, cats, rabbits, cows, dragons / sea horses... the list goes on." Hatsuharu said.

" where the hell am I? " Sora asked " uhh why does my back hurt so bad... I guess I must have fallen asleep in some... ahh a bed!" She whispered to herself.

Sora looked around and Saw that Tom was right next to her and so was something else. Kyo he had fallen asleep. 'Gotta get out of here.' She got up and started to walk away when " What are you doing get back here. Please Sora?" Kyo asked as nicely as he could.

" As if you tackle me to the ground and expect me to be all happy about being here as if I'm back at the Sohma house!" She exclaimed

" I- I'm so sorry Sora. I just- I just didn't want Akito to hate you just because I liked you as my sister. So I was mean I- I didn't mean it. And this isn't the Sohma house this is Shigure's" Kyo said almost crying.

" Grandpa Shi-shigure?" Sora asked she ran downstairs.

" Shigure!" Sora called out

" Yes what is - Sora!" Shigure said with happiness.

He sprinted towards her and gave her a huge hug. " My little girl is back..." He stepped back " Well your not so little anymore.." He said with a tear in his eye. He looked at her clearly now. She had transformed from the little girl he had raised to a young lady.

" Thank you Shigure. But I'm gonna go. I don't belong with the Sohmas . It was nice to see you." Sora said lifting up her cat and about to walk out the door. Shigure was about to say something but he didn't get the chance. Sora once again was tackled.

" I won't let you leave again. Not again Sora." Kyo said still squishing her.

" please kyo get off her . If she doesn't want to stay we shouldn't make her." Shigure said shoving him off.

"Air! Who knew air could be so nice!" Cam said catching her lost breath.

She sniffed the air and sat down. " I guess I could stay for a bit . But I am so not sleeping on a bed again... " She said. She could sense a huge storm . She knew right after it she could leave without being found by any of them all of her scent would be washed away.

" Why the sudden change of heart?" Kyo said looking at his sister she had a calm look on her face as she petted the orange cat.

" I just want to see how everyone is. I mean I think at least one or two of them would have changed within four years. Is Momiji still with his mom? Or did he let Hatori erase her memory so she could live." She looked at Shigure's face then answered her own question " So she forgot. I can tell by the air and your eyes. It's something you have to learn fast in the wilderness." She answered.

" So what's the deal with the cat?" Kyo asked in a strangly nice voice.

" She's been my companion for a year. I found her when she was just a week old. Her mom and siblings were massacred by a dog. I just got the dog away. I got big but after so many years out there you know what leaves and herbs make a good ointment. I found a farm and asked the couple if I could give her the milk from their cow. They said that I could. I felt guilty so I worked off what I should of owed. I was trying to give her to the adoption center but it wouldn't leave me. So I adopted it. Her name is Thomasina but I just call her Tom or Tommy." She answered with a cool voice.

" ah I see so your still the sap for animals you always have been." Shigure said in his usually happy voice.

"Well I guess in a sense I haven't changed much." she said still without a hint of emotion.

"Hello were back. Kisa and Hiro came here with us!" Tohru said looking over " Sora! Your awake! I thought that if you woke up then you'd defiantly leave!" Tohru said staring at the girl with amazement.

" I sensed a storm. I don't feel like getting muddy. Usually when It rains I just go into a barn but that's far too long to walk from here. I hope that old couple is okay and aren't worrying about me." She said she looked over and saw Kisa and Hiro.

" Hello Kisa hello Hiro I see you two are as close as ever." She said calmly but her girly side took over and a grin was shown on her face.

" Sora? But you left !" Kisa said staring at her with wide eyes.

" I did. And trust me I'd still be gone if I had known I'd be tackled unconscious then dragged back here..." she said in a sarcastic voice.

" Sora! We missed you!" Hiro said looking at her. Kisa and Hiro ran up to her and gave her a hug.

" Why are they so close?" Tohru asked watching happily to see a different side to Hiro one that wasn't cruel to her , kyo, not really Yuki, Shigure .. The list goes on.

" Back at the sohma house well let's just say Sora shielded them from Akito's cruelness. She never let them get hurt while she was around." Yuki said.

" Oh I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself! My name is Tohru Honda nice to meet you." Tohru said holding out her hand.

" Oh one second" she shifted because hiro and Kisa where still hugging her for dear life like if they didn't she would run away " My name Is Sora I don't really have a last name that I A. Except or B. Remember. I don't remember the last name I was born with and I refuse my last name to be Sohma." She said shaking Tohru's hand she had a smile on her face and it was one hundred percent genuine.

" Oh Yuki. I see that you have grown to look absolutely nothing like Ayame thank god... he scares me." She said looking at Yuki.

" Thank you so much! I do not want to look like my brother... it just scares me.." Yuki said bowing to her.

" Why is Aya giving you a hard time... wait wait let me guess what he grew up to be... one question... is he gay?" Sora asked.

" No but sometimes he acts like it.." Yuki responded.

" Okay I think he owns a Fabric/dress shop!" She said.

" your right how did you know?" Yuki asked her.

" Oh simple two days ago I was walking in town and a card came and hit me on the head. And it read Ayame's dress shop come and make your dreams come true.." she said with a man he scares me expression on her face.

" Hey we came to visit too! Sora!" Momiji said while walking into the room then going and giving Sora a big hug.

" I think with much more weight I will fall over... please don't tell me that every Sohma is coming... then Akito might come and then I think I'll leave earlier than expected." Sora said while still standing up while all the people gave her a hug.

" Hey. I came to see Sora. Is that her the one being attacked?" Hatsuharu said while walking in.

" yeah that's her" Kyo said almost getting up and hugging her himself.

"Oh okay then" He now was giving her a hug.

" to many hugs going to fall over... " And with that Sora fell over and everyone piled on top of her.. " Man you guys are heavy " Sora said while turning over and crawling out slowly because they weighed so much..

---this---isfun---this---isfun---this---isfun---this---isfun---this---isfun---

Whee two chapters in one day! thank you thank you your too kind!

K: Why am i three demensional? C: I don't know K: Hey! C: what? K: I just read your story how do you know about the curse? C: simple K: what C: Phycic... but i totaly failed spelling.. K: what does spelling have to do with anything. C: Look see on the computer i know i spelt Phycic wrong see i just did it again! K: okay.. C: RnR!


End file.
